Future Dreamer
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: This story was made with pain17ification's permission of me using his idea it was also inspired by his one-shot "Hymn of the dreamer" so don't be surprised if some parts look familiar. Summary inside, Rate M for safety. I'll try to fallow the story line. NaruLusa.
1. Chapter 1: With times comes miracle!

**Yo people, sorry about the lack of update but I've had quite the bit of work for the past week or so. So to make up for it, I'll try to upload this new story, chapter 2 and 2 new chapter for "Issei Hyoudou: Symbol Of Peace".**

 **I'll try to have chapter 2 of this story and chapter 4 and 5 of IHSOP out by later today.**

 **The idea also wasn't mine to begin with, it was pain17ification's idea. This chapter was also inspired by pain17ification's one-hot and has character from some of my other stories.**

 **It also takes places after the 4 Great Ninja War.**

 **Anyway, on with the story! Plus Ultra!**

 **Summary:**

 **Dreams, such simple concept yet difficult ideals to maintain. Sometime, it's easy to maintain, other time, it's a challenge. 35 years ago, two young dreamer achieved their dreams together. Those two dreamers had twins, twins with dreams has big has the sky. With the help of their parents and their, admittedly, very quirky uncles, will they be able to accomplish them? Or settle with broken hopes? Let's find out! Plus Ultra!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

Chapter 1: With time comes miracle!

~Story Start~

Snoring could be heard on the normally quiet route 2. At the base of a palm tree, a blond boy and his red haired uncle could be seen taking a nap.

The blond boy, who looked to be 16 years old, had wild and spiky blond hair that seemed to have been kissed by the sun, whiskers on his cheeks and tanned skin. He had a blue Hawaiian shirt with a red spiral design on the back of it and black shorts that stopped bellow his knees. Meeting at the intersection between his t-shirt and his shorts, was a red pokéball belt with two pokéball resting on it. He had blue, toe-less sandals. The boy appeared to be using his blue backpack has a pillow to sleep.

The red haired man, who appeared to be 35-ish years of age, however had a, if possible, wilder look to his hair, like he had been through a tornado. Unlike the younger male, he did not posses any whisker mark but he did have an eye-patch over his left eye. He had a red beard in a chin curtain style and some sort of scar over his right eye. He had an ocean blue trench coat with a white dragon skull pattern on the back and the same red swirl has the younger boy besides him but his was on his left shoulder. Under his trench coat rested a black muscle shirt and a black pokéball belt containing 6 pokéballs rested at his waist meeting at the intersection of his blue jean and his black muscle shirt. His black open toed boots also had the same red swirl on the heel part. He also appeared to be resting on a worn brown travel bag.

Both uncle and nephew had been sleeping there for a couple of hour, waiting for the third member of their little party, who was presently standing in front of the sleeping blond.

The third member of their little group was actually a blond haired girl. She also seemed to be 16 years old just like her male counter part. She had long smooth blond hair, one streak of it seemed to be covering one of her emerald green eyes. She had a sand yellow blouse and some blue shorts, not unlike the one her male counter part was wearing, she also had the same sandals has the other blond youth but hers has a small heel to them. Her blouse also sported a black diamond like badge on the front of it. She also seemed to be carrying the same bag has the other blond but hers was a girlish pink with a Teddiursa pendant on it.

She was looking at her male counter part with a look of annoyance crossed with fondness. It wasn't an uncommon site to see both uncle and nephew like that, having been their neighbor for has long has she could remember. She could vaguely see the image of ten other figures alongside them.

She sighted with fondness and proceeded to 'gently' kick her male friend in the abdomen, "Wake up you fool! I'm done with my search!"

"GAH!" the boy cried out in surprise, backing up and reaching for the one of his pokéball on instinct. When he saw who had woken him up, and how she was smirking at him innocently, he pouted with a twitchy brow. "Dammit, Lusa… Did you have to kick me awake?"

Before the girl could answer however, a booming laugh could be heard from beside the pouting male in front of her, "HAHAHAHAHAH! Poor brat!"

She turned to look at the boy's uncle and proceeded to give him an eye smile, which he proceeded to returned to her before dodging his pouting nephew who had tried to hit him for siding against him.

"Well, it seemed like the most effective idea at the time." She replied to the still pouting blond.

The elder red head, having subdued his 'enrage' nephew in a chock hold, turn to her, "So little lady, you want to keep on looking or you want to call it a day?"

The blond girl blinked twice at the question before looking at the darkening sky that was announcing nightfall, "Shit, I wasn't expecting it to be this late, alright old man, well continue with tomorrow."

Hearing her words, both male nodded at her, got up and proceeded to take their traveling bag so they could make their way back into town for the night.

During their little trek back home, Naruto decided to ask a question, "So Lusa, what exactly are you looking for anyway?"

Hearing his question, Lusamine started to slow down her walking speed until she came to a stop.

Raven, not hearing either answer nor foot steps coming from her direction, stopped walking and turned around to face the blond haired girl.

Naruto, not noticing the lack of foot steps coming from his companion, continue walking, "You know, cause we don't know what it is. If you tell us what it looks like we could help you look for it."

Not hearing anything coming from either his friend or his uncle, Naruto stopped and turned around to face them. His uncle, standing a few feet away from him, was looking between his nephew and the blond girl that was a few feet away from himself.

Seeing his friend in deep thoughts, Naruto decided to backtrack his foot steeps back to her, "You know, if you don't tell us anything we can't help you, right?" He asked her softly

The elder Uzumaki also made his way toward the the two blond, "The brat is right, you know that right little lady? Talk to us, we'll help you." He told her softly, his single eye showing concern for the girl.

The blond girl locked eyes with her male friend's blue eyes, sapphire where looking in emerald. She found herself lost in them, like looking up in the summer skies. She shook herself out of her fantasy.

She composed herself, both mentally and physically, "I'm looking for a pokémon called Cosmog. It's rumored to be from and other world."

Naruto recoiled back from shock, "No fooling?"

Lusamine nodded back, indicating that she was indeed, not fooling with him.

Seeing her gesture, Raven started to think about the past, when her parents had told him the same 10 years ago, when they had made their way to this strange world.

After the battle against Kaguya, that Sasuke boy had been killed and had given Naruto his half of the Rikudo power before fading. After defeating her, the dimension they had been fighting in had started to collapse from the strain it had sustained from the battle.

They had been expelled from it and had been thrown into this strange world filled with pokémon. Another strange thing was when Naruto turned back into a five years old, that had been strange.

Ignorant of his uncle's reminiscing, Naruto continued to 'interrogate' Lusamine on the mysterious pokémon 'from another world', "What does it look like anyway?" He asked, confused to have never heard of such a pokémon.

Lusamine looked surprised at his question, "Well, I have a picture my parents took of it before they disappeared." She said taking out a picture of a Cosmog.

It was a cloud like pokémon, it had a purple and blue tint to it. All in all, it had quite the peculiar appearance even for a pokémon.

Lusamine, seeing her friend's expression at seeing Cosmog, giggle at him.

The blond shook himself out of his shock and turn to address his friend, "Well, if it comes from another world, where are we going to find it? I mean, I doubt it's going to be anywhere normal, you know?"

At hearing his nephew question, Raven shook himself out of his reminiscing, "Not necessarily, it could be anywhere, but if it come from another world it'll probably try to find somewhere close to it's habitat in that world." He concluded while looking at the picture of the peculiar pokémon.

Lusamine, hearing the advice of the pokémon researcher, looked thoughtful, "Well, in that case… According to my parent's research, Cosmog likes sunny area's with little to no people in them."

Hearing this, the pokémon researcher mentally went through every location he knew in the Alola region, "Well, that leaves little place to look for that thing. We have the Tapu Shrines, Ula Ula lake and some other places. Not the closest trip but if you want something it would be there."

Hearing the advice of the expert, she turned around to look at the setting sun, "We'll go to the Tapu Koko shrine tomorrow, then the other shrine afterwards."

Hearing her suggestion, both male look at each other and nodded back at her.

Once they were done talking they made their way back to the place they called home.

(I'm just a line!)

The next morning, they where all standing on top of a bipedal dragon like creature. It had was primarily black with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. it had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. It had two large wings with red undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. It also had short and skinny arms compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws.

"Choar!" Roar the Charizard.

They had flown on it's back from they little home in Hau'oli city all morning and where approaching the shrine of Tapu Koko.

Naruto and Lusamine had expression of awe, it being the first time they had flown such a distance on a pokémon.

Raven chuck when looking at the two youngster behind him, he had had the same look on his face the first time he had used his Charizard to fly over the region like that.

Once they arrived at the shrine, they started searching. Lusamine and Naruto took one side of the shrine while Raven took the other.

Lusamine was the first to talk, "You know, this is the first time I've seen the region like that, I mean, flying over it like that, it was amazing."

Naruto looked at her, surprised to hear her statement, "Yeah, me too, I mean, I'm not originally from here you know? I'm sure the old man's been everywhere in the world, but me? Nan, I've only been as far has Melemele sea."

"Me too, I didn't have the time to travel around when my parents where still doing their research. Now that their gone I have the time to but first I have to fin them." Lusamine told him, determination making its way into the last part of her speech.

And so they searched the shrine and the ruins for hours, they had started at 8 AM and it was presently 6 PM.

With each passing hours, Naruto could see desperation make it's way more and more up his childhood friends face.

Ounce the clock hit 6 they decided to stop.

"Where never going to find anything, that researcher was right, with little to no data on it's natural habitat, how are we going to find so otherworldly pokémon in our world." She said, desperation and depression written on her face.

Naruto, seeing his friends destress, moved himself closer to her, taking her in a hug.

"Shuu, it'll alright, we'll find that pokémon and then we'll find your parents." He said, trying to comfort the crying girl on his shoulder.

"Maybe… Maybe I should just give up… You should just leave me, go do your island trial, and ounce you're done come back and help me with this fantasy of mine." She said between sob. She felt her friend tighten his embrace over her.

"No, I can't leave you like that, I can't imagine myself fighting through the island trial without you by my side, I just can't… because…" He started with conviction in his voice which started to diminish the more he talked.

Hearing him stop talking, the crying girl looked up at him, drying up her tears, "… Because?" She asked, confused by his pause.

"Because… I… lu… I love you…" He said, pushing down his blush with great effort before leaning in for a kiss.

Hearing the declaration of love from her blond friend and seeing him lean in for a kiss, she closed her eyes and also leaned in to meat him halfway.

Once their lips touched, it seemed like an eternity, both wishing this moment could last forever.

This was not to be however, oxygen being a requirement to human being. Once they separated Naruto spoke, "You see now, I just can't leave you." He said between pants.

She looked up to him, blushing just has much has he did, "Alright… We'll finish my dream first, but then it's your dream." She said before leaning in for another kiss.

Naruto, seeing his new girlfriend lean in for another kiss, did so himself, once their lips connected, they saw a bright flash before they heard a familiar booming laughter coming from close by.

To their right stood Raven, the flash coming from the camera in his hands. Both teens separated before they both blushed while listening to his booming laughter and looking at his knowing smirk.

"Well, the brat is right, you know little lady? And apparently he also can't keep his hand of you. Should I rent you a separated room form mine so you can satisfy your, ahem, 'beastly urge'." He said humorously.

Both teens blushed even more at what he was implying. Lusamine shoving her face into her new boyfriend's chest to hide her blush while he sputtered out a cry to his uncle, "Wha… What, old man! Where way to young for that! And besides that! When did you get here?!"

The elder Uzumaki stop chucking and answered his nephew, "I've been since you declared your love to the little lady over there, great job by the way!"

One of Naruto's pokéball also opened, showing a Vulpix that was also laughing at it's trainers plight, "Vul!"

Naruto looked a bit peeved that Kurama Jr would do that to him, the Vulpix having been named by the old fox that was also laughing at him from his guts.

This continued on for a couple of minutes before they all made their back into town, both teens holding hands and promising to find Lusamine's parents, no matter how much time it took.

(I'm just a line!)

~15 Years later~

A 31 years old man was standing in front of a screen which had data linking it over to the giant machine in the other room which was separated by a giant glass wall.

He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with a white lab coat. On his hand he had a golden band with an emerald on it. He wore khaki short that stopped below his knee and a pokéball belt containing 6 pokéball. He wore the same sandals he had worn since he was a child.

On the other side of the room stood an equally blond woman but unlike her male counter part her golden band had a sapphire, she had a sandy yellow blouse under her own white lab coat. She had blue jeans pants and she had the same sandals she had worn has a child.

Inside the room with the machine stood an armored man. The armor was primarily red with golden highlights. He was presently making a thumbs up to the two blonds on the other side of the glass.

"You ready brats?" A voice was heard from the speaker system.

The blond male looked at his companion, who nodded at him before turning to the microphone in front of him, "Where ready when you are old man."

"Well then, 3…" The armored man started.

"…Two…" Both blond echoed behind him.

"…One!" They chanted together.

Both blond activated the machine while the armored man bridged the contact between the large machine and a smaller one.

A large vacuum sound could be heard before a crack appeared in front of the larger machine. Inch by inch it became bigger.

Once it was stable and at a sufficient size the blond woman turned to one of her employee, "Make sure everything stays stable, Naruto-kun, Oji-san and I are going inside."

Getting the okay from her employee, she made her way inside a room bridging both sides of the glass with her husband.

Ounce inside she putted a space suit, her husband mimicking her movement.

Once finished, they made their way inside the room with the crack in time-space. Both looking at the armored man standing in front of it.

Once they had the confirmation that it was safe they made their way over to it. Both blond looking at each other, both wishing that their long quest would bring it's fruits today and that they hadn't wasted 15 years over nothing.

Raven looked at his nephew and his niece-in-law, nodded at them and went through the crack. Both blond nodded and fallowed the older man.

On the other side of the portal, they saw a realm where night and day were both active at the same time. They stood on a floating island that was currently experiencing evening light while the island floating to their left had sunlight bathing it. The space itself held blue coloration that was a mix of sky blue (sunlight) and midnight blue (moonlight).

The trio took a couple of minutes to admire the view before they started their search, the older Uzumaki using his armor to fly around and try to use his air superiority to their advantage.

Both blond started to make their way over to the other island of the sunlit side, finding gravity low enough to be able to jump from island to island, "…Mom!... Dad!..." Cried out Lusamine with hope that her parents would hear her.

After six island Naruto could see desperation make its way over his wife's face, "Don't worry, we'll find them." He said with a reassuring hug.

"…sa…!" could be heard.

Hearing the sound, Lusamine and Naruto started listening to the sound, Naruto looking at his uncle for direction to the sound.

The armored Uzumaki pointed in front of them and they all started to run over to the sound, hope making its way over Lusamine's face.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled after the echo they were chasing.

"Aether, you better still be alive you bastard!" Raven yelled after what he hoped was his friend and his wife.

"Dr. Aether!" Naruto yelled, using the title his wife's parents held before disappearing.

Two island later they could see an elderly couple sitting down on the ledge of the island in front of it. The woman started to cry when seeing Lusamine, "Lusa, is that you baby?" She asked, hope making its way in her elderly voice.

"Mom! It's me!" Lusamine yelled before taking her mother in a hug.

She then looked at the armored man hugging her father and then at the man who has put his own dreams on hold to help her achieve hers.

'Oji-san, thank you… Naruto-kun, I love you…' She though before hugging her father and her husband.

(I'm just a line!)

~6 years later~

A 37 years old woman was looking through a photo album, memories of the time she spent with her husband and children made their way through her mind.

Her children, twins that had been born by the love she shared with the blond knucklehead that had been her neighbor all those years ago.

Gladion, her eldest child by a few minutes and only son, shared their blonde hair, but he had her emerald green eyes. And sweet little Lillie, her youngest and only daughter, had her father's sapphire eyes and bright smile which she shared with her favorite uncle. She smiled softly at the memory.

Gladion had been gifted with his own Type: Null, which she and Naruto had developed over the years with the Aether Foundation. He had named the Pokémon _Heikō_ , which meant Balance. Meanwhile little Lillie was given a Cosmog that had hitched a ride with them on their return trip from the other world with her parents. She loved it, and it loved her in return. She named the little thing _Nebby_ which, in and of itself didn't mean anything but it was likely a cute shortening of the word Nebula.

She looked at the clock, expecting her husband to be arriving soon from completing the island challenge Kukui, another childhood friend of theirs, nice guy, kinda odd with his fetish in pokémon move but still cool, had seated up to show to the world that their little island nation was just has powerful has the rest of the world.

She was also expecting her children to be coming back home, them having spent the day at her uncles-in-law's place.

Has she made her way to the kitchen to make her husband and children and, admittedly, her favorite meal, ramen. The taste of the dish having grown on her over the years.

Before going to the kitchen she took a last look at the last picture of the album. In it were the two blond has children during their second kiss, both blushing furiously.

With a fond smile at the memory she made for the kitchen while catching the bark of a familiar Ninetales.

Looking out the windows she could see her husband, now champion of Alola and his Ninetales, Kurama Jr.

"We did it!" He yelled, before getting thrown to the ground by the sudden attack from behind from his daughter.

She was fallowed by her brother and their uncles, who, without throwing themselves at her husband, congratulated him on his win and new position.

Has she made her way to greet them, she passed by a picture over the fireplace, in it was an old, but definitely younger familiar red head grinning at the two young blonde dreamers, and at the smiles on their face showed all of the hope and dreams that they had carried with them into adulthood and the future.

She looked back at her husband and her uncles then at her children who all smiled at her. Has she smiled back, she thought of the future and what it would bring to her children.

She smiled has her children discussed their dreams with their favorite uncle.

Before she could invite them in she heard Raven tell her children something, "The road to accomplishing one's dream is a harsh one, but the reward? Are has big has you can imagine them to be. Which is why you'll keep chasing this dream forever until you accomplish it"

She smiled, and hoped that her children would have the same luck in accomplishing their dreams has her and her husband had accomplishing theirs.

She smiled at the same time has the other adults at the dreamer of the future.

~Chapter End~

 **Well, I hope you all like this chapter and I hope, like pain17ification, that this little chapter inspired you to take your dreams and to make them a reality! Anyway, this will be a story and not just a one-shot, I hope you're has hyped has I am about writing this thing! I'll see you guys later and again, big shout-out to pain17ification for his approval of the me using his idea, Plus Ultra!**

" _ **The road to accomplishing one's dream is a harsh one, but the reward? Are has big has you can imagine them to be. Which is why you'll keep chasing this dream forever until you accomplish it."**_ **– Raven Deathstroke to Gladion and Lillie**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper (AKA Raven Deathstroke)**

 **See y'a later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of hopes and dreams

**Hey there, here it is, like I promised, the second chapter of Future Dreamer. I hope you all like this chapter.**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

Chapter 2: Beginning of hopes and dreams!

~Story Start~

~Timeskip: 6 years~

~3rd Pov~

In the living room of the Uzumaki household, a young blond girl, about 10 years old, could be seen sitting down on a couch. Her hair was not unlike her father, like it was kissed by the sun, but also like her mother in which it was styled in a similar manner.

She had a white dress with some blue highlights over it. The bottom part of the dress was made of see-through white tissue while underneath she had black jean short. She was wearing white toe-less boots that reached up to her knee. On her right a big white hat was sitting on the couch. Under the hat was a pokeball styled travel bag with a Teddiursa pendant on it.

And she was bored, BORED! Why? Well, tomorrow she was going to get her first pokemon, bar Nebby, and she didn't know what to do until then. To make matters worst, nobody wanted to play with her! Gladion was packing his things for his 'big journey', her parents where packing her things and helping Gladion, heck, even the old mans where doing stuff!

Raven was at work, being the SEO of one of the biggest scientific companies in the world, rivaling the Devon Corp, took time out of his day. The years had been kind to the old Uzumaki, he hadn't change at all in 30-ish years. The only difference between him now and some years ago was the addition of a new scar that was going from his right ear to his chin.

Natsu was training new recruits, being a firefighter was a hard job and being a recruit didn't mean you could slack-off. Laxus… She didn't were he was; he went to somewhere called 'Academy City'. That wasn't in Alola and she was sure of it. where it was? She didn't know and right now she didn't really care.

Mark was sleeping on the couch close by, she could hear him snore! He was up late because of his work and now he was catching up on his sleep schedule. Gajeel, same, she didn't know where he was either, said he was on a case, something about a 'team Skull'… If someone would've asked her advice she would've told them that it was a lame name… Marcus was Arceus knows where doing hero stuff… Or bodybuilding stuff who knew.

Takuya, Takato and Davis where still gone in some place called the 'digital world', again, something about a 'large treat to the world'. Taichi was… He wasn't doing anything! Not that she knew of anyway since he was reading the newspaper on the couch next to Mark. Like any adult should do at 6 IN THE MORNING!

Seeing has he was the only one that she could talk to, Lillie decided to talk to the doctor in front of her, "Hey, old man, what are you doing?" she asked curiously, trying to see what exactly he was reading in the newspaper.

Taichi, hearing his grand-niece (AN: That's what you call them right?) talk to him, stop reading his newspaper and looked at her, "Oh, I'm reading about some medical research in Kanto…" He was interrupted by his exited grand-niece.

"Kanto? Where is that?" She asked him, exited to learn about a 'new' place in the world.

He laughs, having expected the reaction from her, "It's on the other side of the sea, look…" He said, showing her the map that was in the newspaper.

Lillie, seeing her grand-uncle (AN: Again, is that what you call them?) show her his newspaper, leaned in to see the part he was pointing at.

It truly amazed the young girl to see how big the world was. Not having traveled a lot, she was exited, like every other child her age, to go out and see the world.

Taichi laugh again at her amazed expression, she always was amazed by those kinds of things, like when Raven had done some stage magic for her at her birthday.

Seeing him laugh at her, Lillie turned around and pouted at him, not liking his reaction to her amazement, "Anyway, what kind of pokemons are there over there?"

Taichi hummed, thinking of how to answer the question asked to him, "Well, there are lots of pokemon that we don't have here, for instance," He said before taking back his newspaper and going to another page, "This here, is a Gengar battling a Nidorino." He said, showing her the battle between two of the Kanto elite four.

Lillie was amazed by the new pokémon, she had never seen such a pokemon before. "Whoa! Hey, can I go there to start my journey?" She asked, exited to be able to see new pokemon.

Before Taichi could answer his exited grand-niece, a voice was heard from the other side of the room, "Going where to start your journey darling?"

They both turned around to see Lusamine in the door frame, Naruto and Gladion right behind her.

Lusamine had not change all that much over the years, she had matured of coarse but, other then that she had not change all that much. Her hair was longer and had some streak of silver in it but it was still primarily blond. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn when she was a child, not unlike what her husband was doing.

Naruto had also not change all that much, except for the new beard he was growing, which was stilled like the rest of his uncles, he had not change all that much. He had cut his hair to a more bearable length, after lots of nagging from his wife. He still wore the same outfit he had worn has a child, as an addition however, he now had a white triangular cap (the kage hat thingy) with the kanji for 'Alolan Champion' written on it in ocean blue hanging from his neck.

Gladion was, like his sister, 10 years old. He had the same hair has his father and his sister, however, his was stilled like his mother if she had shorter hair where one bang was hiding one of his green eyes. The bang was spiky and wild, just like his father's hair where at his age. He was wearing a black pokeball t-shirt with some blue jeans and sandals not unlike the one his father had, and still does, worn when he was a child.

Lillie, seeing her chance at asking for her parent's approval, decided to ask, "I want to start my journey in Kanto! I want to go see all the pokemon they have over there!" She said, determine to sway her parents.

Both parents looked at their daughter, then at their son, who had joined his sister in looking at the picture in the newspaper. Both parents shifted their gaze to the elder in the room, has if asking for advice.

"I think that's a great idea, it would let you gain some experience before going after your father." A voice said from behind both parents.

"What do you two think?" The voice asked both parents, who in turn turned around to see who was talking to them.

"Oji-San!" Both children shouted before running at the new eldest of the group.

"Ouf!" cried the person, having been hit by two speeding bullets.

Lusamine, not entirely convinced by the elder Uzumaki's advice, asked him a question, "I don't know Raven-Oji, aren't they a little young to do that?"

Raven hummed, understanding where she was coming from, having experience the same thing many years ago with his own children. Of coarse his children weren't going on a pokemon journey but the situation was, legitimately, the same.

He looked down at the two children in his arms, both looking at him, pleading him to convince their overprotective mother to let them go to Kanto, "Well, if you're that concerned with their safety, I could send Ray with them if you'd like?"

Ray, one of the most powerful pokemon in the world. Some league where even disputing the legitimacies of it's existence, most people having only heard of it in stories told of Raven using it in battle. It was a shiny Rayquaza which he had caught and trained to the ground and up. It was so powerful that it was rumored to be able to sink small island as collateral damage in battle. It had happened once in a battle against another legendary.

"I'm pretty sure that what you call overkill, Ji-San." Added Naruto, more concerned about the collateral damage at this point.

Raven scoffed at hearing his nephew statement, "There is no such thing has overkill, it's just being cautious."

Lusamine, who was still mulling over the benefit of having the legend among legend look after her children, heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Looking over at the kitchen, she saw another one of Raven's pokemon, a Hoopa which he had caught not to long ago.

Looking at the pokemon use it's ring to try to 'sneakily' steel cookies from the cookie jar, the worried mother had an idea, "Hey, how powerful is Hoopa?" she asked the Uzumaki elder.

Said elder looked surprised at her question but soon understood where she was going with her train of thought, "To answer your unasked question, yes, he would be able to protect them and yes, he can do the trip Kanto - Alola easily."

Lusamine nodded at that, "Good then, if Hoopa accompanies them then I see no problem with them starting their journey in Kanto." She said, which caused both children to cheer. It was a win-win situation for them, they both loved Hoopa and they where both going to Kanto to start their journey.

After getting confirmation from their father, both children raced back to their rooms, intended on packing some more of those sealing scrolls their fathers used to make transportation easier. Leaving the adults to laugh at the children and their enthusiasms.

(I'm just a line!)

~Timeskip: Next Morning~

It was 6 in the morning, both Uzumaki children where ready, having packed all their stuff the day before.

All the Uzumaki family members where standing in front of the house with the children, none wanting to miss such an important event in the live of the children.

The Uzumaki mother was fussing over her embarrassed children, making sure they where all packed and that they would not run out of anything. "Do you have change of clothes? How about some food ration? Or how about…"

"Mom, we know! We have to call everyday, yes we have changes of clothes, yes we have rations and yes we have Hoopa's pokeball!" Yelled the embarrassed Uzumaki daughter at her concerned mother.

Naruto chucking at his daughter's plight, decided to take pity on her and distract his wife, "Leave them be dear, they'll be fine, we were just like them when we started and we turned out fine."

Lusamine pouted at her husband, of coarse he wasn't worried, he wasn't the one that carried them for nine grueling months, "I know, but still, we had Ji-Sama to help us if we had any problems, and you know as much has I do that Hoopa has the maturity of a 3 years old." She told her husband, still pouting at the end.

Naruto sighted at his overprotective wife, of coarse she would tell him that. "You know that Hoopa can make connection all over the world right? If they have any problem, Hoopa can contact you or me or even 'Ji-Sama' for help." He said, making quotation marks at the 'Ji-Sama' part.

Lusamine sighted, "I know your right, but still, doesn't mean I'm not worried about them, their still my babies." She said while hugging both children.

Naruto sighted fondly at his wife, "I know, but they have to grow up one day. We just have to be there for them like the old man was for us." He said, joining the group hug between his wife and children.

The group of ancient Uzumaki started to laugh at the overprotectiveness of the Uzumaki mother, they didn't say anything, they weren't stupid, but they still laugh.

Raven, getting his laughter under control, looked at his watch and saw that it was time to go, "Alright, gather around, if you have anything to give them, do it now, because we have to go soon or else Oak will be out of pokemon for them." He said humorously.

The adults gathered around, the ancient Uzumaki having packed all of their gifts in the same storage scroll to make it more light and compact.

Again, Raven spoke, having been designated to enumerate the gifts the ancient Uzumaki got the children, "Alright, so from me, you each have a multi-purpose phones that can do anything a poke gear can and much more. From Natsu, you each have a set of evolutionary stones, two of each kind. From Laxus, some solar rechargeable battery that are also waterproof. From Mark you each have a set of camping equipment. From Gajeel you each have a set of 10 pokeball of each type, excluding master ball. From Marcus you have high grade food for both pokemon and human as well as a cooking book for recipes for both human pokemon consumption. From Takuya and Takato, you each have a set of diving gear and an inflatable boat. And finally from Davis and Taichi you each have a set of berries, 10 of each, and a basic field medic kit for both human and pokemon." He said, looking at both Uzumaki children who where looking between the scroll and the elders Uzumaki in awe.

Naruto and Lusamine then presented their own storage scroll to their children, "We got you both some new clothes that your mother made for you and some new, bigger and tougher traveling bags. We also have these." Naruto said, motioning for his wife.

His wife was holding two incubators with two different eggs in them, "Those are some pokemon eggs that were born not to long ago in your Jiji's breeding ground. We have no idea which pokemon made those eggs but we decided to give them to you." She said, handing both incubators to her children before hugging them again.

Naruto then fallowed his wife's lead and hugged his children too, the elders Uzumaki, not wanting to be left out of the fun everybody was having, decided to join the group hug to.

After the group hug was over, both Uzumaki children asked one important question, "Hey, how are we going to get to Kanto?" Asked Lillie, not knowing how her and her brother were supposed to get to the other side of the world.

Hearing her question, Raven laugh and jabbed his thumb in his direction, "I'm going to drop you off there, I have some business with Professor Oak anyway." He said while taking out a luxury ball out of his belt.

"Now stand back and admire our 'ride'." He said while throwing the pokeball in the air. What came out of it shocked both children, both not expecting THAT to be their ride to Kanto.

The pokemon was a large, black, serpentine creature. It had red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols ran across the length of it's body and it had an additional yellow ring on top of its head. It has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw.

"RAOR!" The creature roared, it was a Rayquaza, Ray to be exact.

Raven looked back at his grand-nephew and grand-niece, deducing that neither were expecting to see the legendary pokemon anytime soon.

After snapping out of their show, both children where lifted up on Ray's body. After making sure they both had a secure grip on it's body, Ray turned around to them, "Well, it's not everyday you get used has transportation, but I'm glad to do it for you two!" It said.

Both children looked shock, not knowing that it was possible for pokemon to talk.

Raven then climber on Ray's head and looked at the two children, "You kids ready?"

Both children nodded their head and gave their goodbye to their mother.

Raven grinned, reaching into his coat pocket for something, "Alright then, Ray, let's go!"

With the signal given, Ray began to accelerate towards the direction of the Kanto regions. About 20 meters away from coast, Raven pulled out a small pendant, it was a mega stone.

Raven grinned and pointed the mega stone in front of himself, "Alright, Ray, mega evolve!"

Ray's body was engulfed in light and it started to change. Its body becomes longer and gains more features. Its head becomes longer with the Δ symbol appearing on its forehead. Its eyes now contain yellow pupils and red irises, and black, tree-like markings trail behind its eyes. Its red lips and teeth become orange, and the orange lines connect to those on its lower horns, which take on a broad, triangular shape. At the outer edges of its lower horns are long, orange, glowing tendrils that each extend to a black, fin-like structure; these tendrils have ring patterns that strongly resemble the yellow markings running along the length of Ray's normal form. Its two upper horns become longer with an orange line running over them in a V shape, and each upper horn has another glowing tendril that ends in a circular shape with a spike. Along the length of its body are orange, glowing orbs placed where its ring patterns used to be. The chin, part of the neck, and parts of its serpentine body are changed to the color grey. The fins running along its body are now marked with orange lines; the fins on its tail become entirely orange and substantially longer. Particles stream from the long tendrils that extend from its jutting jaw.

It was a mega Rayquaza.

With a booming laugh, Raven, Gladion and Lillie made their way to the Kanto region with hopes and dreams big like the sky they where now dancing in.

~Chapter End~

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you a like this chapter, tell me in the comment what pokemon should hatch from the eggs Gladion and Lillie have? Also, what starter pokemon should they get? Since we know that Gary has Squirtle, that leave Charmander and Bulbasaur, or maybe another pokemon? Anyway, I hope to see you next time!**


	3. Chapter3:And thus, the legend starts now

**Hey people, how you guys doing? Anyway, I'm going to take a break from Issei Hyoudou: Symbol of Peace since keeping up those two stories is a chore in an of itself so yeah. I'm going to try and update this story weekly. Anyway, have a good day and I hope you like this chapter of Future Dreamer.**

 **PocketDuelMonster:**

 **Well, it might not be clear, and it's suppose to be a secret, but this is going on at the same time has the first episode of the first season of pokemon. So basically, Lillie and Gladion are going to replace Brock and Misty and travel around the Kanto region with Ash. This will give them a better excuse then "I want to become a better water type trainer but I don't like bug" and "I want to be a breeder but I don't want to go to college. This would also give Ash some people to talk to that where around his age and not some hyper violent woman and a perverted guy. Now I'm not saying I hate Brock and Misty, but, I had to make up a story with those two and it was the best idea could come up with. I hope you like. Also, for your suggestion, I think for the starter pokemon I'll do what you told me to do but for the egg pokemon, where talking about eggs that come from a guy that has legendary pokemon coming out of his ears. So, I'd think something coming out of his breeding ground would be a bit more exotic. Still, I like your idea.**

 **Thank you for commenting.**

 **I like your idea about the organisation thing, but Team Skull is already active, I mentioned it quickly by saying that Gajeel was on a lead about Team Skull and that Lillie thought that their name sucked. Also, I'm going to try and make Ash use his noggin more than he does in the anime and maybe make Lillie and Ash into a couple later, haven't seen that one before and it would certainly make the story interesting. As for a harem thing, I'm not to keen on making a harem, if enough people ask me too do one, I might try my hand at making one but for now it's a single, undecided pairing, thought I like your idea for Gladion's pairing. I might consider making the pokemon from the egg the latis since, like you said, transportation and stuff, I don't think I'm going to do the Solgaleo/Lunala thing since they both evolve from Cosmog and, well, Lillie has one already. But yeah, I might make the eggs hatch into Latios and Latias.**

 **Thanks for your suggestion.**

 **Kilare T'suna:**

 **Well, most people that Naruto knew are most likely over his disappearance, it being 35-ish years since his disappearance. Still, I don't know if I should send Lillie and Gladion in the Elemental Nation for some reason or other. I'll see later about that.**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

Chapter 3: And thus, the legend starts now.

~Story Start~

~30 Minutes after the end of chapter 2~

~Lillie Pov~

It had been 30 minutes since we departed from home. Nothing to exiting had happened, Gladion was busy looking at all the flying pokemon he had never seen before, I had seen them in books so I wasn't all that surprised to see them.

I stretched out my neck to look at the small village not far from our current position. When I noticed, we were losing altitude. I guessed this was our destination.

Once we had landed outside the small village, Gladion and I started to look around, we had landed in the backyard of a yellow house with a big windmill on the right side of it.

"Alright, I'm going to see Samuel, you kids want to explore for a bit?" The old man asked us, I turned to Gladion and wordlessly asked him on his opinion.

Gladion, seeing my look, nodded at me, "Were going to explore the village, see you later old man!"

He started to chuckling and made his way inside the house, "Alright, I'll come get you once me and Samuel are ready too."

We nodded back at him and went to explore the village that was Pallet Town.

~? Pov~

I just woke up; I can't believe I was going to be late for my first day has a pokemon trainer!

I hurriedly put on my clothes, flew down the flight of stairs and out of the house, but not before bidding my mother goodbye.

I ran has fast has I could to Professor Oak's lab, I couldn't miss out on this!

While I was mulling over my predicament I never saw the blond-haired girl get in front of me while I was running.

I saw her a moment to late and crashed into her, we were both sent flying to the ground.

I shook my head, trying to clear the cobweb from my brain, once I was back to a semi-lucid state of mind, I felt a very soft and squishy object in my right palm. I then squished it twice, not knowing what it was. Still not knowing what it was that was in my palm, I squished it again, still in a semi-lucid state of mind. I then heard a gasp from the girl I had ran into and chuckles coming from behind me. The chuckles transformed into full on laughter, for what reason, I didn't know but I had the strange felling I was going to find out soon.

I was then violently throw out of my mussing when a palm slapped me in the face. I rolled for about a meter or two before stopping.

I looked up, ready to give that girl a piece of my mind.

That thought was never acted upon when I saw her holding her chest and glaring at me, I looked at my palm and made the same squishing motion I had done not two second ago. I then looked back at her, then at my hand…

My mind having had the time to get back to a fully lucid state, clicked. I blushed, I now knew what had been in my hand.

I looked back at the girl, intending on apologising to her, before I could do that however, she got back up and ran to the professor's lab.

~Raven Pov~

~5 Minutes before Lillie got groped~

"Alright, that's all of the thing they are going to need, thanks for the help Samuel." I said, looking at Samuel or has may people knew him has, Professor Oak.

He chuckled at me, "It's no problem old friend, I'm just glad I could help you."

I chuckled with him for a good minute, "So, how many brats are becoming pokemon trainers this years?" I asked him, curious about the number of children that were going to become trainers.

Over the years, the number of pokemon trainer was very consistent. Well, the number of run of the mill trainer that is. Being a pokemon trainer was an expansive job. Not many people had the money to feed most of the larger pokemon, feeding a Rattata or a Pidgey was easy, they ate almost anything. Feeding an Onix on the other hand? That was a very expansive task, not counting all the treatment and the medicine you needed for it. It was also a very big pokemon, not many people had the place to house such a pokemon. While keeping it in it's pokeball was an idea, this problem made itself know again when you had to feed it. Pokemon centers were free of coarse, but pokeballs and potions were not.

This was not a very big problem for most people. Most people only had one or two pokemon, most peoples having no interest in competing in the leagues.

There were two solution for people that wanted to get lots of pokemons, have a lot of money to rent a ranch or buy/own one, this was also what Lillie and Gladion were doing, having one of the richest man in the world has your grand-uncle had its benefit.

The second, and the one most people tried to use, was to become pokedex holder, if you could get a hold of a pokedex, the professor who gave it to you would take care of your pokemons when you sent them to him.

However, not everybody could become pokedex holder, there were requirement to get a pokedex, with benefits like these, most professor weren't giving those out like candies.

Also, most of the time, pokemon centers where full, the fact that it was free made it hard to get a room in one since most people had problems affording hotels so they tried to get a room at the pokemon center.

Samuel seemed amused at the question, "Well, this years there are four children getting pokedex, barring young Lillie and young Gladion."

This intrigued me, most of the time, there were 1 or 2 peoples a year getting pokedex, the test having been made to cut the numbers of applicant to manageable numbers.

Samuel, seeing the look of surprise on my face, decided to answer my unasked question, "One of them is my grandson, you just missed him, he took Squirtle has his started. Another on was named Damien (I don't know if he got his Charmander there but I'm going to assume he did), he took Charmander. The third was a young girl named Green, she took Bulbasaur has her starter. The last one is Ash, but I don't know where he is."

Hearing that four children had passed the pokedex test interested me, but it also made a big problem apparent, there were only three starters and there where four children, "Wait, since there are four children, who's that Ash kid going to get? Since the starting trio was already taken, you know?"

At my question, Samuel seemed to become dishearten, "I don't know, I guess I could give him the Pikachu I caught yesterday eating my electricity cable out back. Still, it's level 10 and I'm sure you can see the problem in that." He told me, I nodded.

The reason why starter pokemon were usually level 5 was because at that level they were still 'infant' and had yet to grow an attitude. At level 10, most pokemon had an attitude and if the trainer hadn't earned their trust by that point, most pokemon stopped obeying their trainers, sometime, if the trainers tried to force the pokemon to obey, the pokemon would react violently against their trainer.

This was the reason behind the badges, with each badge acquired, the trainer gained an aura of sort, it made it easier to make pokemon of higher level obey the trainer. The other way of making a high level pokemon obey without the badges, was to gain their trust, if you could to that, then the pokemon would listen to you, even at higher level.

I nodded at Samuel, understanding his concern, Lillie (who was the one with Hoopa's pokeball) wouldn't get that problem with Hoopa, she had earned Hoopa's trust a long time ago. The same thing went with Gladion.

This was probably also the reason why Lusamine didn't want Ray to be their guardian, they had never interacted with the legendary dragon, much less earned the great dragon's trust.

Our collective mussing was interrupted by Lillie barging through the door, the action reminded me of Kushina and Lusamine's action when they wanted to talk to somebody quickly.

Once she was in front of me, "Grampa! That pervert groped me!" She yelled at me, her face completely red.

Before I could answer her, a boy around her age ran through the hole which had once housed a door, "Hey!... That… was an… accident!" He yelled while taking deep breath.

The boy had black spiky hair, a lot like Naruto did when he was younger, his skin was slightly paler then Naruto's skin tone had been at that age, he had a blue baseball jacket with a green t-shirt under it. He had blue jeans and some black baseball shoes with a pokeball logo on each side of his shoe.

He looked worst for wear, his right cheek being completely red, probably from Lillie slapping it. He was sweating like he had run a marathon, which was not that far from the truth in all honesty.

Before either could insult the other, somebody could be heard laughing. The laughing made its way into the house in the form of Gladion, "He ran into her and once they stopped rolling on the ground, he was on top of her and he grope her by accident." He said before laughing once again.

The boy, having heard Gladion saying that it was an accident, decided to speak again, "Yeah, it was an accident!"

Gladion once again said something, "Yeah, it was an accident, but they both seemed to have enjoyed it!" He yelled, before laughing even louder then before.

Hearing Gladion's claim, I look at the two-blushing teenager with a knowing grin, somehow, this situation seemed way to familiar.

 _~Flashback, When Naruto meet Lusamine~_

 _~Raven Pov~_

 _We were running toward the local professor's lab, intending on getting the brat a pokedex_

 _I then saw patch of yellow hair running along the same trajectory has Naruto a moment to late and he crashed into her, they were both sent flying to the ground._

 _~Naruto Pov~_

 _I shook my head, trying to clear the cobweb from my brain, once I was back to a semi-lucid state of mind, I felt a very soft and squishy object in my right palm. I then squished it thrice, not knowing what it was. I frowned, not knowing what it was that was in my palm, I squished it again, still in a semi-lucid state of mind. I then heard a gasp from the girl I had ran into and chuckles coming from behind me. The chuckles transformed into full on laughter, for what reason, I didn't know but I had the strange felling I was going to find out soon._

 _I was then violently throw out of my mussing when a palm slapped me in the face. I rolled for about a meter or two before stopping._

 _~Flashback end~_

~3rd Pov~

The room was silent, Lillie and the boy, Ash, were both blushing up a storm, Gladion was preoccupied by laughing at his sister's predicament. Raven was mulling over old memories and Samuel was looking at Ash with a knowing smirk, having heard about how the girl's parents meet all those years ago.

Raven, having gotten out of his mussing, decided it was time to give the two brats their pokemon, "Anyway, I don't know about that Ash kid, but you two are getting special pokemon. Your parent's starter pokemon had eggs not to long ago and both hatched before you came up with the idea to come here to start your journey."

Both twins were exited by the prospect of starting their journey just like their parents had long ago, "Also, the two eggs your mother gave you came from the dragon enclosure from my ranch." He added.

Both twins looked at each other, not understanding what made those eggs special. Raven, seeing their looks of confusion, decided to explain to them what made those eggs so special, "What makes those eggs so special, is that me and the others found out that long exposure to dragon slayer magic gave draconic pokemon a stronger dragon affinity and a second ability." He explained, at that point, they had moved to Samuel's living room (You know what it looks like).

Hearing about a second, active ability, Ash, Gladion and Lillie all leaned closer to the older Uzumaki to listen to what he had to tell, "This ability is a replica of dragon force, which is why we called it that. It boosts dragon type attack and give a boost to each of a pokemon stats." He said, the children were all shocked, none of them had ever heard of such an ability, "Not only that, but the power boost it give is massive, to put it in context, a Charmander could battle a Garchomp with several years of experience. This ability is passed down through blood and cannot be replicated by cloning a pokemon. The drawback of using dragon force is that the pokemon is very exhausted after using it and, while you can train to use it on command, it's much easier to use emotions to trigger the transformation."

Hearing this, both Lillie and Gladion both understood what made those eggs so special, most people would kill to have a pokemon with such an ability, if it was as powerful has the old Uzumaki had said, then even with the drawback of using dragon force, it was still an amazing ability to have.

Ash decided to voice his own question at the professor, "So anyway Professor, when am I getting my own pokemon?" He asked, excited at the prospect of getting his own pokemon.

Hearing his question, both elder looked at each other, Raven then nodded at the professor who proceeded to sight, "Well Ash, I don't have a standard starter for you…" he said before being interrupted by a loud cry of 'WHAT!?' "As I was saying, I don't have a standard starter for you, I do however have one for you." He said before taking the Pikachu out from its pokeball.

"I found this Pikachu yesterday. If you want, he can be your starter, if you don't, you're going to have to wait for next year." The professor informed the younger male.

While Ash was thinking about the professor's offer, he had an idea, "Alright, I'll take the Pikachu has my starter." He said before turning to Lillie and Gladion, they had introduced themselves a bit before the elder Uzumaki had started to explain what was the dragon force. "How about we travel together?" He asked the Uzumaki twins.

Both twins once again wordlessly asked each other their opinion. After reaching a consensus, Gladion spoke up, "I don't mind, the more the merrier, right?" he said, fist bumping Ash.

Ash then turned to look at Lillie who was blushing profusely, she looked away from him, "Well, I don't mind either." She said before turning back to face him, glaring cutely at him, "But don't think I like you or anything!" She yelled at him, blushing even more then before, her answer to his question made him blush has much has she did.

Hearing her answer and seeing both teenager blush, everybody else in the room started to laugh at the blushing duo.

Raven looked at the three children in front of him, he could faintly see the outline of what had been team Sarutobi, Ash matched with Orochimaru when he was younger and less of a psychopath. Lillie matched with Tsunade when she was younger and less of a drunk. Gladion matched with Jiraiya when he was younger and less perverted. The fact that Lillie had a small crush Ash made the resemblance uncanny.

The elder Uzumaki grinned, this was going to be the start of legends, he could just see it!

~Chapter end~

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Future Dreamer! Ash is going to be travelling with Lillie and Gladion and not Brock and Misty. I don't have anything against them, but I wanted to have a way to make Lillie and Ash connect early in the story. Anyway, I'll be having a small poll to decided what should hatch from the eggs! Vote on it before the second of April. Hope to see you guys next time on Future Dreamer!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4:Forging bonds and friendship!

**Hey people! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I've had a lot of stuff to do over the week and weekend and had a little problem making up a plan for this chapter. Anyway, I now have a plan (kinda) and will proceed to put it in action. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Lexicon with Raven U. Deathstroke:**_

 _ **Dragon Force: Dragon Force is a secondary ability that is active no matter the primary ability of the affected pokemon.**_ _ **A long time ago, Raven and Taichi found out that long exposure to dragon slayer magic gave draconic pokemon a stronger dragon affinity and Dragon Force has a secondary ability. This ability is a replica of dragon force, which is why it is called that. It boosts dragon type attack and give a boost to each of a pokemon stats. Not only that, but the power boost it give is massive. A Charmander could battle a Garchomp with several years of experience. This ability is passed down through blood and cannot be replicated by cloning a pokemon. The drawback of using dragon force is that the pokemon is very exhausted after using it and, while you can train to use it on command, it's much easier to use emotions to trigger the transformation.**_

 _ **Pokemon Level and their effect:**_ _ **The reason why starter pokemon were usually level 5 was because at that level they were still 'infant' and had yet to grow an attitude. At level 10, most pokemon had an attitude and if the trainer hadn't earned their trust by that point, most pokemon stopped obeying their trainers, sometime, if the trainers tried to force the pokemon to obey, the pokemon would react violently against their trainer. This was the reason behind the badges, with each badge acquired, the trainer gained an aura of sort, it made it easier to make pokemon of higher level obey the trainer. The other way of making a high level pokemon obey without the badges, was to gain their trust, if you could to that, then the pokemon would listen to you, even at higher level. A primary example of this is Hoopa, Lillie does not have any badge and Hoopa is a high level pokemon, yet it still obeys her because she earned his trust. Same with Gladion.**_

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

Chapter 4: Forging bonds and friendship!

~30 Minutes after chapter 3~

~3rd Pov~

It had been 30 minutes since Ash, Lillie and Gladion departed from professor Oak's lab. They had made it approximately 1/3 of the way through Viridian Forest. Ash had gotten his stuff from his mother who had been waiting for him outside of Oak's lab with his backpack and a 'small' gathering of people to see him of. They discovered that older folks have a very good eye for details.

 _~Flashback, Oak's lab~_

 _~3_ _rd_ _Pov~_

 _Ash and co had just gotten out of Oak's lab when they saw his mother and some other people waiting for them. Has they made their way down the small walkway in front of the lab, they could hear Ash's mother (or who the twins assumed to be his mother since she was shouting the loudest…)_

 _Once they made their way to the crowd bellow, Ash looked at his mother, a bit disturbed to see approximately half of their relatively small town waiting for him, "Mom, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what's going on?" The black-haired boy asked his mother, confusion clear on his face._

 _His mother, not deterred in the slightest, answered her son like she would have any other day, "Well you see honey, I thought this was a special occasion and decided to celebrate!" She said, not missing a beet._

 _Lillie, seeing flashback of her fifth birthday, decided to ask Ash's mother a question, "Miss Ketchum, not to sound rude or anything, but shouldn't celebration be made once he gets back from the league and not before he goes?" She asked, not liking where this was going. If this woman was anything like her own mother, then she knew she wasn't going to like the answer to her question._

 _Delia, not disturbed in the slightest, answered Lillie, "First, no miss, it makes me feel old. Call me Delia. Second, not at all! We'll just have to celebrate then to! And, young lady, can I ask you a question of my own?"_

 _Lillie, seeing where this was going, was starting to like this less and less," …Yes… What is it?" She said, not to sure of herself._

 _Delia smiled and looked at her son before looking back at Lillie, "It's nothing, I was just wondering, are you my son's girlfriend?"_

 _Hearing the older woman's accusation, Lillie started to blush furiously, "No! Why would you think that!" She yelled, more out of embarrassment of being called out like that then out of anger._

 _Delia, seeing her misstep, bow in apologies, "It's nothing, it's just, ever since you left the lab, you two have been holding hands, so I assumed you where his girlfriend."_

 _Hearing the older woman's declaration, both teenager blushed and looked at they intertwined hand._

 _~Flashback end~_

It was also then that they discovered that Ash's Pikachu did not like him… At all… Or Gladion for that matter. However, he seemed to like Lillie just fine.

The yellow rat of a pokemon had shocked them all when Ash tried to put it back in it's pokeball.

Said yellow rat had had a talk with Lillie and got its attitude set straight by the Uzumaki girl. She might be young but she had the famous Uzumaki temper her grandmother had been famous for.

For now, the Pikachu had agreed (with some threatening) to obey Ash. Didn't mean he had to like it but he was starting to warm up to the human that had picked him has his starter pokemon.

Has they where walking down the road, they stumbled upon a Pidgey. It seemed to be sleeping in the tall grass. Has they got closer they saw that he was alone.

Lillie, seeing her chance at catching a new pokemon, decided to battle it in the hopes of getting a new companion for their little trip across Kanto. She already had 2 pokemons and an egg waiting to hatch. That meant she had to chose carefully which pokemon she was going to catch and which she wasn't. But she could see the potential oozing from that one.

Having made up her mind, Lillie took Nebby's pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey.

(AN: First pokemon battle scene, sorry if it's bad.)

Startle, the Tiny Bird Pokemon flew back to get some distance from the newly appeared pokemon. It eyed the Nebula Pokemon carefully, having never seen such a pokemon before in its short life.

Lillie, not wanting to take to much time, decided to make the first move, "Alright Nebby, use Slash!"

Nebby flew closer to the Pidgey before the yellow protrusion on it head glowed white before realising the energy within in the form of a blade like crescent moon object.

Pidgey, seeing the attack, leaped in the air before countering with Gust.

Lillie's eyes widened. While Gust wasn't all that powerful, it was still pretty rare to find a wild Pidgey that could use it. Not wanting to her pokemon to take to much damage, Lillie cried out another order, "Alright, Nebby dodge with teleport!"

Nebby was engulfed by a bright light which then vanished with its caster, the gust of wind passing where Nebby had been not 2 seconds ago.

The Pidgey was confused, its enemy had just disappeared from its sight. The Tiny Bird Pokemon looked around, searching for the Nebula Pokemon.

A bright light appeared behind the Pidgey and with it, so did Nebby. Lillie, seeing the distracted pokemon, decided to finish the battle, "Nebby, finish this with Slash! Full power!"

Again, the yellow protrusion on Nebby's back glowed with power which proceeded to explode from the side before, with a roar of power, it shot out of its container, directly at the unprotected Pidgey's back.

The Pidgey, not expecting to be attacked from the back, had let its guard down just before he heard the human scream something. After she was done it felt pain erupt from its back, the Slash attack having connected with critical efficiency.

The last thing it saw was a red and white ball being thrown at it before everything went black.

Lillie, meanwhile, was very exited, it was the first time she had battled for real. Sure, she had seen the group of ancient Uzumaki battle those who challenged the Dragon Rush and she had seen those that challenged her father for the title of champion. But still! This was the first time she had battled and as a bonus, she had caught a pokemon!

She hugged Nebby before running to get her new pokemon. Once she had its pokeball in her hand she proceeded to let it out.

In a flash of white energy, the Pidgey appeared from inside the pokeball. It looked around, confused at being let out when not in battle. While it was looking around, it spotted three kids and a Pikachu. One with black hair and two with blond hair. Thought the female had a sandier yellow then her male counterpart.

Lillie, seeing her new friend looking around, decided to talk to it, him, her, whatever its gender was! "Hello, I'm Lillie and I'm your trainer!" She said, excitement making its way in her voice.

The Pidgey, hearing somebody talking to it, turned to the source of the sound, it looked at the girl before nodding and saying its name in approval of it's new trainer.

Lillie, seeing it nod at her, took out her pokedex and scanned it.

 **Pidgey:**

 **Level: 10**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Move:**

 **Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

After relaying her new pokemon's stats to her friend and her brother, she turned back to it, took out a potion and proceeded to treat its injury.

Ash, seeing the fading light of the sun, looked up to find the setting sun glaring at him.

He then turned to Gladion who looked at him confusingly, Ash proceeded to point up, a sign that the sun was setting. Gladion, seeing the sign, nodded at him, signaling that they were going to be camping there for the night.

Ash, seeing his friend nod, turned to the blond-haired girl who was talking to the Tiny Bird Pokemon, like she was expecting it to answer her back. He smiled, finding the action quite cute. He shook his head before he taps her on the shoulder, "Hey, it's getting dark, Gladion agreed that we should camp here, what do you think?"

Lillie looked up at the sky, seeing the moon coming up and changing place with the sun, she then looked back at Ash before nodding at him.

With confirmation from both Uzumaki twins, the black-haired boy nodded himself before he went to help Gladion set up their tents.

Lillie stared a bit at Ash's back before she went and got some firewood for the night and maybe the morning to make some food.

~Timeskip: After setting up camp~

~3rd Pov~

After they had seated up camp, the three teenagers and the two pokemon where seen siting around a fire. Both pokemon sitting close to their trainer. Has they felt the cold embrace of the night, they all huddled up closer to each other.

After a moment of just listening to the cracking of the fire, Lillie broke the silence, "You know what bro? This reminds me of the time we went camping with mom, dad and the others. Don't y'a think, you know?" She asked, a small smile making its way on the face.

Gladion, hearing his sister's remark, though back to the weekend they had spent camping. The group of ancient Uzumaki having taken the weekend of from work while their parents had just left a note at their workplaces.

He chuckled, he remembered that weekend quite clearly. It was the first time he had fished! It was an amazing experience. Raven had told him it was normal, saying that the sea was practically in his blood. At the time, he hadn't understood what that meant but now he understood.

He looked back at his sister, a fond smile on his lips. That weekend was also one of the only moments they had all been at one place at the same time. Perseus and Kyle both had families and where practically grandfathers themselves. Miku and Kaito both had children around their ages but they where both musician. Satellizer had a daughter and her husband to take care of. So, did Arturia and Add. And while Nikki was still single, she still had school to attend. School was a major problem for them, most of their families where still in school. Nikki, Wendy, Stella, Nova, Serah, Mikoto, Yuuki, Lenalee, Issei, Ruby, Asuna and Amelia where still all in school. Chiho was hospital bound from an accident, Tatsumaki, Emilia, Cathy and Eclair had work to do. It was hard to get the whole family in one spot without one of them having to run off at a moment notice.

But surprisingly, for their 10th birthday, they had managed to pull it off. They had all been there for the whole weekend.

While the Uzumaki twins where reminiscing camping memories with their family, so was Ash, memories of his father making their way in his mind.

For the last time of the night, the trio of teenagers looked at the sky, looking at the stars and whishing this moment could last longer.

~Chapter Done~

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a couple of problems during the weekend that needed attending to and had a small writers block. Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

 **The vote for what hatches from the egg are:**

 **Latios and Latias: 4**

 **Other dragon type pokemon: 2**

 **Charmanders for both: 0**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and hope to see you next time, see ya!**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Interlude 1: Pregnancy, Twins you say!

**Hey people! How you doing? I hope you've all been doing well. Anyway, this is chapter 5 of Future Dreamer and I hope you like it!**

 **The result for the poll where 4 to 2 for both twins having the Eon duo hatch from their eggs.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because this is going to be a big flashback to when Lusamine was pregnant with both twins and when the other dragon kings made their appearance in their lives.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

Interlude 1: Pregnancy, Twins you say?!

~Chapter Start~

~Time: 10 years before chapter 1~

~3rd Pov~

Screaming could be heard all over the normally quiet Iki town.

The screaming was coming from a house that was standing on a hill overlooking the town. It was a pretty normal looking house, fitting in with the other house. The only thing that made it different from the other was its size. It was size of a mansion!

The screaming was coming from the living room where three peoples could be seen. Two males and a female. Two of them where blond while the last was red-haired.

Currently, the blond-haired female was running after her male counterpart while the red head was hiding behind one of the couch of the living room.

The reason the blond female was running after her blond friend was because… Um… No reason. She had a sudden anger spike and decide he had done something stupid and had started to chase him around their living room while the red-haired male decided to hide behind a couch. After all, in those kind of situation, it was every male for themselves.

After a while, the heavily pregnant woman decided to stop chasing her husband, who started to catch his breath, war veteran or not, this was still lots of exercise. The woman looked over to her husband, making sure he was still alive after her little fit. She then turned her gaze to her uncle-in-law who was hiding behind a couch.

She suddenly heard the door separating the living room from the basement open. Out came a brown-haired male, older then both blond but clearly younger then the red head. He had a face like the one his his older brother had, he even had the eye patch! He did not, however, have a beard.

His outfit consisted of a white lab coat and a brown shirt with the words 'Nature Power!' written on it. He wore blue jeans and had toe-less boots like his older brother. If one where to look close enough, they could see the Uzumaki crest on the back of his lab coat.

The male slowly opened the door that lead to the basement, making sure the blond pregnant woman was no longer angry at anything.

After making sure everything was alright, the doctor cleared his throat and took out a small notepad from his lab coat's inner pocket. He looked at it and then looked at Lusamine before suddenly speaking, "Well, I have to result for the gender test for the baby, or should I say, babies." He said, correcting himself at the end.

Hearing his correction, the blond male looked at his uncle, sceptical about the 'more then one baby' thing, "So are you telling us where going to have twins?" He asked his uncle, clearly excited to have more then one child on the way.

Hearing his nephew 's question, the 1 of the Jū Ryūō nodded at his nephew question.

Seeing his uncle's confirming nod, the blond male excitedly hugged his pregnant wife while shouting that they where going to have twins.

~Timeskip: 5 month later~

~3rd Pov~

5 month later, our blond hero could be seen squirming in pain from having his left hand crushed by his wife who had entered labor an hour ago.

Naruto, felling his hand getting crushed again, looked at his wife, "NARUTO! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU FUCKER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled at him, crushing his hand more.

Naruto looked at his uncle who was the doctor in charge of the operation, seeing his nephews pleading look, Taichi took pity on his nephew but didn't do anything, his wife having done the same thing when their little daughter was being born.

An hour of suffering later, Naruto could be seen nursing a broken hand and looking at the two-little bundle of joy his wife was holding. The oldest was a happy baby boy, Gladion they had decided to name him. The youngest by a couple of minutes was a sleeping little girl. They had named her Lillie.

Naruto then looked at the picture on the wall of the hospital, which was owned by his uncle, it was a picture of team Kakashi.

He then thought of all the people he had left behind when the dimension Kaguya had made collapsed. He remembered the look on Sasuke's face when he had given him his half of the Rikudo power.

Looking at the picture one last time, he imagines what the people of his old life would tell him, to keep moving forward and to live the peace they had fought to achieve.

He then looked at his uncles, then at his wife and then at his newborn children. Both babies, who had felt their father's gaze on them, turned to look at him and smiled at him.

That night, Naruto buried the past that had hunted him for the last 17 years.

~Chapter end~

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter, I know that it wasn't all that long but still. I hope to see you in another chapter of Future Dreamer!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 5: Luck! It was all luck! Right?

**Hey there people, sorry about the lack of update but I've been busy preparing for a trip to Cuba. This also mean there will be no update on Sunday the 16 because I will not be here to write it. I will, however, continue writing on this little trip so you can expect some chapters when I come back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

Chapter 5: Luck! It was all luck! Right?

~After chapter 4~

~3rd Pov~

It was only a couple of hours after our heroes went to sleep, did something not normal happened. Normality was very overrated, especially in a world where children where given powerful creatures and where told to travel around to catch them all.

Anyway, this stranger phenomenon went unnoticed by the sleeping trio has it was ratter soundless but it did leave its marks. The area surrounding the phenomenon was scorched and the ambient temperature was a lot colder then it should be.

The phenomenon looked a lot like somebody had punched a hole trough a window. There were, however, no windows to be seen anywhere close by.

And just has fast and mysteriously has it had appeared, it disappeared without a sound.

~Timeskip: Morning~

~3rd Pov~

Has our heroes woke up from their night of sleep, they took notice of the abnormal burn on the ground but didn't think anything of it. They where, after all, in the wilderness, there where countless wild pokemon that could've done it.

Has they packed up their camp however, Pikachu took notice of a strange pokemon looking at them.

The strange pokemon looked at Pikachu before quickly disappearing in a yellow flash and lightning.

Pikachu blinked before shaking his eyes, probably all the food it had eaten for breakfast. Lillie really knew how to make food!

Has the trio began walking toward Pewter City, they where attacked by a wannabe-samurai? The person in question was wearing a red samurai outfit with a bokken.

He looked at all three of them, like he was searching for something, or someone.

Has his eyes landed on Ash, his eyes narrowed before he spoke, "Hey, you there! With the black hair!" He screeched.

Ash, looking confused, pointed at himself, "Who? Me?!" He asked, confused yet again by the stranger talking to him

The strange samurai-wannabe nodded before trying to strike Ash with his bokken. Before the strike could hit however, Gladion punched the bokken with enough force to make it split in half.

Shocked at the action taken against him, the samurai-wannabe jumped back before reaching for his pokeball.

Before that could happen however, Gladion was already in front of him, his arm position to deliver a palm strike to his enemy's exposed chin.

When the palm strike hit, the samurai-wannabe was thrown back and knocked out.

Lillie sweat dropped at her brother's action while Ash was slack-jawed at the display of power coming from his male companion.

Stepping over the fallen samurai, Gladion motioned to his two companions to fallow him to Pewter city before the samurai-wannabe woke up and attacked them again.

Lillie looked at Ash before they both looked back at Gladion and nodded before fallowing him to Pewter city.

Has they got closer to the city however, they all heard the distinct sound of a car engine. The trio turned around just in time to dodge the speeding red car.

In the car was none other then Gary Oak. He was laughing at something with a bunch of cheerleaders. Who knows where he got them?

Again, the trio looked at each other before resuming their travels to Pewter city. Once they arrived, they were intercepted by a guy asking them if they wanted to buy one of his rocks. They told him no and made their ways to the pokemon center.

Once there, Lillie and Gladion called their parents. Ash was standing behind them, waiting for his turn to call his mother.

Has Lillie dialed her mother's number, Ash and Gladion made small talk.

Once Lusamine answered the phone, she asked the standard question about their little adventure, what had they done, had they caught some pokemons, who was the other young boy with them and was he Lillie's boyfriend. At the boyfriend remark, both teens blushed while Gladion laughed at their reaction.

Once Lillie was done, Ash called his mother. Said mother asked the same exact questions Lillie's mother asked her. Strange. It was like they had talked about it before hand.

After the phone calls where made, the trio of teenagers made their way to the front desk to rent a room.

Their room rented, they made their way to it while making small talk and discussing what they were going to do tomorrow.

Once inside the room, they decided that it was time to go to bed, they had eaten supper on the way to the pokemon center so they weren't hungry and where quite tiered from their exciting day.

Before they closed the lights to get some shuteye, they all thought about their day before agreeing that it was all coincidence and that it all happened by luck.

Once the lights where closed, they went to sleep, never seeing the jelly-like creature outside their window, looking at them like it had pulled of the biggest prank ever.

~Chapter End~

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't all that long but I was strapped for time and made due with what I had. Anyway, I hope to see you in the next chapter of Future Dreamer! I'll also be realising a one-shot after coming back from vacation.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 6: If you wanna win, train

**Hey… *nervous chuckle* sorry about this wait… eheheh…. My procrastination got the best of me and so did mid terms…. Sommenai…. Anyway, I'll stop making promise about when I'm going to spit out chapters since my procrastination is probably never going to be cured since my old psychologist was shit at treating it (even tho I told her I had a problem with it) Anyway, I'm back (for now anyway… eheheh). Now on with the show!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

Chapter 6:

~The next day after chapter 5~

~3rd Pov~

After the incident, if it could even be called that… Anyways, after a good night's rest they decided to go out and explore Pewter City to see what they could find before going to battle the gym. They explored the small city for the next few hours, occasionally stopping to look at the merchandise in some of the shops, being quite fascinated by how people could sell rock for a living. After a while they made it to the museum. They spent a few hours looking around inside, being amazed by all the fossils that where present inside.

After a couple of hours of lollygagging inside the museum they decided to actually look for the gym, which they had not found while they where looking around the city. It took them a few hours to find the gym. After looking at the gym for a few minutes, Ash asked the question all three of them where asking themselves.

"So, which one of us is going to battle first?" He asked all three of them. Gladion looked at his sister before looking at his only pokeball containing Heiko before sighting. He then turned to Ash.

"How' bout we catch some more pokemon and train a bit before we challenge this gym? I'm sure that this gym isn't the hardest to beat, it being recommended as a good beginner gym, but still, it would be wise to get stronger." He told them. Lilly wasn't sure, she had two pokemon, which was the most out of all three of them, but both where still new to battling.

"I'm not sure we have that much time, maybe a week of training at most, since the league is in 10 months and we all need to have 8 badges and to get to the Indigo Plateau." She said, still not sure about what their next course of action should be.

"Well, whatever we do, I'm pretty sure it can wait for after lunch, right?" Ash said, holding his grumbling stomach which was demanding food very loudly.

Gladion and Lilly both looked at him before realising that both of their stomach where also demanding nutrition, and both nodded to Ash before the trio went to find a suitable restaurant to eat at.

~Timeskip: After lunch~

After their lunch break, over which they had decided on their next course of action, the trio decided to make their way to Route 2 to train and hopefully catch some pokemon.

(A.N: Sorry, I'm a bit strapped for time this morning so I don't have the time needed to make a training scene, I'm also out of idea for it.)

After a couple of hours of training, which went by way to quickly in their opinion, they decided to look around in hopes of finding any new pokemon they could catch, they only had a few hours, seeing as it was almost dusk.

They spent a few hours looking for pokemon, seeing the occasional Weedle and Caterpie, but nothing of worth that could help them in their gym battle.

Seeing as it was now almost night time, they decided to head back to the pokemon center and go back to their room, which they had rented for a couple of days, to plan for tomorrow.

~End~

 **And that's it! Sorry if it's a really short chapter but I'm also really short on time and I decided not to put it off any longer since we all saw what happened when I said I was gonna have something done at a certain date. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter which will, hopefully be in my Illyasviel fanfic.**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


	8. Chapter 7: It's time for some action!

**Alright, I got some steam in me right now to write so I'm doing it! And thank you for the support! I just got back from college and I just saw all those emails with who just favorited this story and I'm happy that people are actually enjoying this story! I'm also trying to forget the fact that I'm losing my faith in mankind right now. Like seriously, the more you go down the #KickVic thing, the more you see the dark side of humanity, and it's from the same people that started the damn thing!**

 **~Argument Corner! ~**

 **Now I'm sorry since this is going to take a bit of space at the top of the chapter (There's an end thing you can skip to it if you don't want to read this), but WTF Is going on in the world?! I'm seriously thinking where gonna go extinct and it's not gonna be from pollution or climate change! It's gonna be because people are fucking stupid! Yesterday I posted a small 'chapter' of me giving my opinion on the Vic Mignogna thing, but right now I'm starting to think this is Illuminati type shit going on. Like I'm seriously thinking this is some kinda badly written anime or some shit. I'm losing so much of my faith in not only people I use to look up to but to people I thought where, at lest, somewhat good people. For fuck's sake, Bulma's voice actress is acting like a 5-year-old child and the whole #KickVic thing is like one of those clichés 'The hidden leaf village council is corrupted, and we have to kill it with fire' type of thing. This is literally horrible! Now I don't consider myself to be a very active person on the media side of the internet, but when I go looking, I'm looking for real, and the more I looked, the more I think I'm just going to stick to reading fanfiction for a while. Funimation is supporting, even if only indirectly by doing jack fucking squat, both Monica Rial and both her and Kaylyn Saucedo are raising a witch hunt and Christopher Sabat (All Might and Vegeta's voice actor) is being anything but the Symbol of Peace and Justice he portrays in All Might. Right now, the internet is on fucking fire and, while I don't want to go around pointing fingers or accusing anyone, the main people who are fanning the fire, or just throwing gasoline in it if you like, are those pro-feminism hippies you find telling everybody that disagrees with them to go and die in a ditch. And most of all, like always, they have fuck all to back up their claim's except that we're obviously all misogynistic fucks towards women and obviously have no respect towards them which is why we side with Vic. Now I'm not saying he's innocent. There's no proof, that I could find anyway, that says he's not guilty, but god damn are those accusing him not just throwing smoke everywhere for shit's and giggles just to be attention whores. Anyway, if you're still reading this and you don't understand how I can talk about peoples feeling like that then if you must know I'm pretty apathic to people I don't know. I'm the guy who stands in a holocaust museum and doesn't get teary eyes. Not to say I don't understand that the holocaust was a horrible thing or that misogyny is a good, but if you're not somebody I know and care about I have a lot of difficulty giving a crap about how you feel.**

 **~Argument Corner End! ~**

 **Anyway, enough about how the internet is on fire or how my faith in humanity if swimming with the crap in the sewers, on with the show!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

~Start~

~The day after the end of last chapter~

~3rd Pov~

After a nice day of rest, Ash, Gladion and Lillie decided on what their plans where going to be doing before they challenged the gym. Lillie and Gladion where all for training while Ash didn't really care, so they decided to train in the forest they where in yesterday.

After they finished their breakfast, they packed their stuff and went out to the same spot they where at yesterday to begin their training session.

Once they got there it was decided that they would do physical training before noon and do move training after noon. Once that was decided they each went to find a spot, so they could train quietly.

The place they where in was one of the rare tree-free part of the forest with a small lake near their position. Lillie went right from the lake, Ash took the left and Gladion went up and away from it.

They spent the rest of their morning doing small physical workouts like weight training with rocks and some endurance training with some running/flying. They even used the lake for some swimming practice.

At noon they took a lunch break and got right back to work. Lillie probably had the hardest time, having to juggle between her two Pokemons while her brother and her not-crush only had one Pokemon to worry about.

At the end of the day (AN: sorry if you where expecting a training montage, but I don't really know what to make them do right now except the basic) they went back to the Pokemon Center to rest and get dinner.

"So, I hope today was fruitful for you guys, it went great for me!" Lillie said, munching on the sandwich.

Ash turned to her, wiping some ketchup from Pikachu's mouth at the same time, "It went good, Pikachu's going to win this easy! How 'bout you Gladion?" He said, turning to the silent member of their trio, who was presently downing his third 7Up.

At hearing his name being called, Gladion turned towards his companions before opening a fourth 7Up. "It went well all things considered. I'm pretty confident that Heiko will be able to win all by himself." He informed them, taking a drink out of his opened can.

Lillie seeing, for the first time of their dinner, the amounts of 7Up cans surrounding her brother, decided to put her foot down. "Gladion! Even if mom's not here to stop you from drinking yourself drunk on 7Up doesn't mean I won't stop you either!" She yelled at her brother, who looked like a Deerling caught in a headlight.

"Umm…" He said, not looking to sure about what to say now that he was caught indulging in his not so healthy habit. Normally his mother would stop him from drinking more then two cans a meal but right now she wasn't here, so he decided to indulge himself a bit. That, however, seemed to be a mistake seeing as his sister was going to do their mother's job for her.

It was a thing he got from his father. While his father loved ramen, which he did to, he also loved sweet drinks and 7Up was right up his alley. His mother constantly told him to slack off on drinking to much, even thought she was proud that he wasn't addicted to alcohol like his grand-uncles, she still didn't approve of the un-healthy habit.

"Um… I'm sorry...?" He said, not to sure what to tell her to ensure she would tell their mother.

At that, she decided to let him be, they had just completed more training in the last few hours then they usually did in a week, so he was probably as exhausted as she was and was just taking the time to indulge after a good day of work, she still sighted at him, just to see him squirm a bit.

After their diner they all went to bed for a good night's rest before tomorrow, since they would be continuing their training regiment for the rest of the week before they went to challenge the gym leader.

~One week later~

While they where all exhausted, having spent the last week going Plus Ultra in their training, they where still proud of what they had accomplished.

The trio where standing in front of the Pewter City gym, ready to get inside and challenge it.

~Cliffhanger No Jutsu! ~

 **And that's a wrap, next time our heroes will each challenge Brock. Now all I need to know is how I should do the gym. Should I do it like in the game, where there are two or three trainers waiting to battle you, or like in the anime where you only have the gym leader to fight? Leave a review with your opinion. And again, I'm really sorry about the giant block of text at the top but I just had to get this off my chest because this is getting really ridiculous and, while I don't have the biggest following in the world, I hope that I was able to get you interested in the darn thing so you can make your own opinion on the thing. Anyway, have a wonderful day, I have a friend to meet up in a little while after posting this chapter so I'm pretty hype. Also, if you want to beta, or just scold me for my shitty grammar, then PM me and we can talk about it! See ya next chapter which will, hopefully, be on my Illya/Digimon story.**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


End file.
